


I wrote this purely to take the piss outta someone

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Lunch be like: tsundere 😳, M/M, NSFW, Yknow what not even gonna tag this properly, haha gæ, i dont want anyone to find this--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pls dont read this, this is a poorly written joke--
Relationships: Lunchtime & Big Purple, Lunchtime/Big Purple





	I wrote this purely to take the piss outta someone

**Author's Note:**

> Damn so uhh I didn't think my first fic on here would be ummm yeah. I wrote this as a joke for a mutual [friend?], so don't take it too seriously sjsnsnd
> 
> I'm sorry Sus :')
> 
> Enjoy???????

Lunchtime was wandering around the house as per usual when Sus wasn't home. It was terribly boring when there was no one to scare the shit out of…

He wondered what the other demons were up to, particularly a purple, muscular one.

The tall, pale demon sighed deeply - or well, he would've if he had a mouth - as he thought about Big Purple. His abs… his eyes that seemed to suck him in like a black hole… Oh, what he'd give to be able to run his hands across his lumpy biceps, to have Purple hold his hands in his own big purple hands. He silently wondered what his hands would feel like. Were they burning hot or were they ice cold like his own? Either way, he wouldn't mind.

Quickly, he shook his head. No, he shouldn't be thinking about this right now. Purple doesn't feel the same way. It's probably better if he tries to distract himself for the time being.

Lunch quietly continued his stroll around the house, trying to find something to do until Sus comes back home. He figures the human might have something in his room that he could use to distract himself with. _Just_ as he's about to enter Sus' room he hears a familiar voice behind him. 

"Hi there, pretty boy ;)))"

_Oh you have to be shitting me_

"Hm-h-hey?", Lunchtime stuttered carefully. He liked Purple but he was literally trying to distract himself from thirsting over him. This is honestly the last thing Lunch needed right now.

The shorter demon looked him up and down. "Someone looks flustered", he remarked smirking almost proudly. 

Oh? Was he really blushing? He didn't know his body could do that, you kinda need blood, which he assumed he didn't have, to be able to do that. Well, the more you know. "...m not...", was all he could bring himself to say.

"Oh really? I beg to differ but whatever you say", Big Purple said still smirking and winking with both eyes all at once, " Anyway, I was just wondering where my Lunch was ;)"

It took Lunchtime a while to get it. _He's just joking, he always does this, it doesn't mean anything_ , the boney demon thought. "Hhaha v-very funny, Eggplant. I'm not in the mood for your stupid jokes right now", Lunch sounded almost angry.

Purple seemed a bit confused. "You know I like you... Right? That's why I'm constantly flirting with you", he explained.

_Flirting?? Wait what_

"Oh my god, you clueless dumbass, I can't--", Purple laughed.

The room was silent for a moment. "Uhm,,, so you actually like LlKE me... NOT LIKE I LIKE YOU BACK OR ANYTHING, B-BAKA", Lunch squeaked, blushing even harder. His entire face was tomato red actually. That can't be healthy...

Purple nodded seductively.

Lunch blushed even harder.

"Hhhahahahhh th-that-thats really pathetic, i w-would never l-lik-like you like th-that ahaha", Lunch said. He gulped. Purple looked almost hurt. 

...

...

" pweese fuck me, senpai...", LT whispered quietly. 

"But you just... Are you sure?"

"Mhm"

...

...

...

Wait. "We don't,,, we don't have,, you know..", Lunch said still flustered.

"Hm?"

...

"Oh, right"

Purple pulled out a detachable dick out of seemingly nowhere.

_Alright, what the fuc--_

The penis made a small clicking noise as Big Purple attached it to his crotch. The purple demon pinned Lunchtime on the bed and licked his face where his mouth would be. 

"Ó""Ò", says LT.

Daddy Purple continues to kiss Lunch, slowly progressing downwards, stopping every now and then to whisper 'ahaha baby boy u so sexy' 

Eventually Purple makes Lunch stand on his hands and knees. "n-nice co-coc-ck 😳" , the paler of the two whispers after Daddy Purple thrusts into him. In and out. This goes on until Purple cums. "K-kya!", Lunchie squeaks whilst Daddy Purple makes an Ahegao face.

Purple pulls out and lays on the bed with LT for a bit. Suddenly, he gets up and leaves without a word. Lunchtime feels a little hurt by this.

Big Purple comes back with some animal crackers. "Sit still!", he exclaims then dips the crackers into the cum. He hands Lunchie one. 

"Tastes like egg", Lunchtime remarks after eating one.

" Just for u ;))", the other replies, making LT blush once again.

They eat the animal crackers and then Purple takes off his dick and the two of them start cleaning up. When they're finished they hear a knock on the door.

"Hi dad! Hi papa!", the demon child says when they open the door. It's Ronnie. " I was playing with 17 but then I remembered I haven't seen you today and came to look for you", the bunny-like demon explains.

"Oh yeah, me and your papa were just hanging out", Lunch claims.

" Okie :)", Ronnie hops away contently.

_How long can they hide their love from their own child?😦🤔😳_

**Author's Note:**

> A n y w a y,,,
> 
> Gonna go wash me handz now, bye


End file.
